A Whole New Weird
by SarcasticPieWithdrawl
Summary: What happens when an archangel who doesn't have cable, finds his favourite angel brother and his hunter "boyfriend" alone in a car? He brings some Disney magic of course!


**_(I do not own either Disney nor__ Supernatural)_**

* * *

It was a quiet night for the Winchesters. Dean and Cas had gone out to get dinner while Sam stayed back at the motel they were staying at. The Impala roared its way down the road.

"Damn thing!" Dean growled, bashing the buttons to try and turn on his music. Cas stared at him wondering why the blaring music wasn't coming out.

"Is something wrong?" The angel asked. Dean grunted. A deep sigh followed.

"I'm just sick of everything breaking on me." He said, frowning, "Whether it's something I own, a bone, friendship or family. A part of me wonders whether it's worth it."  
Cas pondered on this in silence, his blue eyes trailed up the side of Dean's elbow, to his neck, and stopped at his face. Something jabbed him from inside of him; like small needles piercing his heart. Cas always saw Dean unhappy, or brooding. Just once he wanted to see him smile; not a sarcastic smirk, but a real smile. And he wanted to be the one to put it there. It was an odd feeling that came on so strong. Another invisible push gave the angel a sudden inspiration.

"I _can show you the world_," Cas started to abruptly sing, grabbing Dean's fore-arm. The car swerved to the right as the hunter started to freak out.

"Cas! What the hell are-"

"_Shining, shimmering, splendid! Tell me, Dean, now when did you let your heart decide?"_  
He flung his arms out hitting Dean in the face.

"_I can open your eyes; take you landmark by landmark. Over sideways and under on a magic angel ride!_" Castiel continued to sing with all his heart, "_A whole new woo-oorld! A new demonic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming_-"  
Dean rammed his foot on brake and turned to Cas, his glare making him go silent.

"What the _hell _was that?" He roared, "And why are you suddenly singing freakin' _Disney_ songs?"  
Cas felt hurt at his words and Dean could see it. Despite everything he felt an incredible amount of guilt.

"I thought it would cheer you up..." The angel said quietly, "Because you didn't have any '_Metal-ythingy_' to listen to.  
The hunter sighed and smiled half-heartedly. Before either of them could continue, a loud groan came from the back seat, making them both jump.

"You're so gooey and emotional - it makes me sick." The voice said, disgusted. "Why did you stop singing?"  
A man suddenly became visible.

"_Gabriel_!" Both hunter and angel yelled in unison. The archangel grinned impishly. The whole situation now made sense. It was his 'Loki' magic making Cas sing.

"Howdy, Dean-o. And little brother Cassy, long time no see." He greeted, popping a lollipop in his mouth. Many names ran through Dean's mind to call the uninvited angel.

"I bet your wondering why such a handsome fellow like myself is hiding in the backseat of a certain hunter's pimp-mobile, invisible to the envious world?" He asked Cas and Dean.

"To screw around with us as you always do, even though there are millions of others in world?"

"Bingo!" Gabriel cheered. "But don't take it as offence, no! This makes you my favourites... Or my least. I can never remember."  
Dean groaned and muttered, "_Awesome._"

"So now that you know I'm here..." The archangel said, clapping his hands together. Their surroundings morphed into a cartoon, as did Dean and Castiel. They were no longer in the Impala, but a cartoon carpet. It was a shiny black with markings reading 'CNK 80Q3' and Sam and Dean's name.

"Holy crap," Dean whispered in horror, running his hand over the fabric, "Baby - what did that sonuvvabitch do to you?"  
Gabriel popped up in a cloud of smoke. He wore a red sash around his waist, gold bracelets on both wrists and a gold earring on his right ear. His skin was blue, his hair was black and pulled back with a hair tie, and on his chin was a curled goatee. But that wasn't the strangest of it all - his legs were gone.

"I _Disney_-fied her, thank you very much." He answered, crossing his arms.

"What's with the genie get-up?" Dean smirked.

"Oh don't laugh, princess. You'll have an outfit too."  
Before Dean could question anything, there was another puff of smoke but around Cas and the hunter. Castiel looked down at his new clothes; he was now wearing a puffy white and gold outfit with golden-curled shoes. On his head there was a matching hat with a large purple feather on the front.

"Dean, it seems Gabriel has dressed me in some strange way..." Castiel called out. Next to him he heard Dean groan.

"Strange? You think _yours_ is strange?" He snarled. As the smoke receded, the angel understood. Dean was dressed in a turquoise crop-top, puffy pants, golden shoes and large golden jewelry on his ears and around his neck. But the large, black wig glued to his head grabbed Cas' attention the most.

"Dean... You are dressed in ladies clothing-"

"Yes! _Thank you_ Cas, it hasn't _occurred_ to me!" He growled.  
Gabriel cackled away at the sight of the hunter.

"And Kali said I should get cable!" He laughed, wiping away a tear. After straightening himself, the mischievous angel looked at the two with a gleam in his cartooned eye.

"Now we can finish what we've started."  
Dean tried to protest as his 'carpet-car' started to move, but nothing came out. Instead, a familiar tune started to play from somewhere, and Dean started to sing.

"_A whole new woo-oorld! A bloody place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you..._"  
Cas looked at Dean with wide eyes singing, "_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_..."  
Before the hunter could scream some profanity at the genie-angel flying above them, he felt the uncontrollable urge to sing again.

"_Unbelievable sights_," he sang trying to standup on the flying carpet, his fake hair whipping in the wind. Dean tried to claw the grinning Gabriel while continuing the melody, "_Indescribable feelings. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky_!"  
The princess-hunter jumped up and caught the end of genie Gabriel's tail-thing. With a nod in the same direction, Castiel began to help Dean tug.

"_A whole new world_!" Dean sang with more enthusiasm than before.

"_Don't you dare close your eyes_..." Cas sang with a smile.

"_A hundred thousand things to see_,"

"_Hold your breath, it gets better_."  
Another tug and the archangel was pinned down on the black rug by a hunter in a Jasmine outfit and his brother in an Aladdin costume, singing beloved Disney songs.

"_I'm like a shooting star_!" Dean's fist pounded his jaw. "_I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be_-"  
BAM! Gabriel found his strength and hit back, leaving Cas facing him.

"_A whole new world_!" Cas roared with anger, charging towards his brother.

"_Every turn a surprise..._" Dean moaned on the ground.

"_With new horizons to pursue_."  
The angel head-butted his older brother making him stumble back.

"_Every moment gets better_..." The hunter sang with a sore smile at the sight of his angel fighting for him. He joined Cas to help fight Gabriel. As they fought as a team, they sang together, "_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you_!"  
They both punched Gabriel in the nose and the angel fell unconscious.

"_A whole new world_!" They both sang as they bound the sleeping angel's wrists with the red silk sash.

"_A whole new world_," Dean sighed as he sang, sitting down.

"_That's where we'll be_," Cas joined him sitting down. The hunter look at him warmly and smiled.

"_That's where we'll be_."  
Castiel looked at him too, and his heart started to flutter. Dean's face started to heat up a little as he remembered the angel's anger when he was hurt.

"A thrilling chase,"  
Their surroundings and costumes started to fade into the 'normal' world.

"_A wondrous place_,"  
Dean took Cas' hand and smiled. The trench coat he knew and loved was now visible on Cas as was his own clothes. Together they finished the bound song, "_For you and me..."_

* * *

"What took you so long?" Sam asked angrily. His stomach let out a long and loud growl. Castiel and Dean, no longer hand in hand, looked at each other.

"Dean was in ladies clothing, I had an uncomfortable hat on, and we both sang." Cas answered bluntly. Sam was not expecting that answer.


End file.
